Fallen out a tree
by Karma's next victim
Summary: Tony and Rudolph go for a midnight flight. Hit a tree and end up in bed. Pre-establish relationship. YAOI! SMUT and my attempt at fluff :P Enjoy! Also dedicated to Little Vampire Lover, Draco The Night Fury and YamiGirl314 cuz they request!


**I don't own The Little Vampire (Applies to whole story considering I don't wanna keep writing it)This is dedicated to Little Vampire Lover (even tho you never requested it :D) and to Draco The Night Fury and YamiGirl314 (Because you guys requested this one).**

**Quick note: Tony and Rudolph are 18 now and pre-established relationship. WARNING: Yaoi / Guy X Guy, don't like then don't read, Just saying.**

* * *

><p>Tony sighed as he looked out the window. He missed the feeling of flying all those years ago. When Rudolph was still a vampire. But alas he was not, he was an ordinary high school kid, just like Tony. Tony sighed again. He heard Rudolph shift on the bed, "Ton? What's with all the sighing?"<p>

"Ah nothing Ruddy, just thinking of the past."

"Past?"

"Yeah, how we used to fly. You know back when your were a vampire?"

"Ah yeah I remember." He looked down at the bed, with a sigh he looked back at Tony. "Look Tony there's something I haven't told you yet." Tony looked worried, Rudolph saw the worry on his loves face and was quick to reassure him. "Ah no no, not like cheating or leaving you or anything. No I could never do that!" He saw Tony relax.

"Then tell away m'dear. Always love hearing what you have to say."

"Ok, well don't hate me. Its about the stone." Tony cocked an eyebrow

"What about the stone?"

"Well you see, the stone has some 'Side effects' if you will."

"Side effects?"

"Well I and well the family found out that we still have some, powers."

"Powers?"

"Oh would you stop with the one word answers! Yes, powers. Anna can whistle and be heard when in trouble, Greg can run fast, Mom can read minds, Dad can convince others with his eyes and I can still fly."

"YOU CAN FLY! When did you find this out? And why haven't you told me till now?"

"Yeah I can fly, found out last year when Greg tripped me down the stairs at home. Didn't tell you because mom and dad wanted us to keep it hidden."

"Oh. Well can we you know go for a fly?" Tony's eyes were so full of hope. Of course Rudolph couldn't deny his love.

"Of course." He held out a hand to Tony, who took it without hesitation, and jumped out of the window.

Tony was laughing right away, he missed the feeling of the wind whipping his face as he held on to Rudolph's hand. "Hey Rudolph!" Rudolph turned his head to see what Tony wanted. "I love you, you know that right?" Rudolph smiled sweetly and nodded. He turned back to see where he was going and hit a tree. He lost ahold of Tony's hand.

"TONY! Where are you?"

"Errr. Oow. Rudolph. Mother fuck. I think I dislocated something. It hurts like hell!"

"Oh my god, Tony! Im so sorry! Come on, to the hospital. I'll call your mother when we are there!" He picked Tony up bridal style and flew off to the hospital.

He touched down a block away from the hospital, still holding Tony bridal style and ran to the hospital. "Rudolllllph. I can walk you know?"

"NO! This is my fault. Let me carry you!" He ran into emergency. Placing Tony on the floor they walked up to the reception desk.

"Yes?" The slightly irritated nurse asked.

"I fell out of a tree and I think I dislocated something in my left arm."

"Fine. To the waiting room with you. The doctor will get to you when ever."

"Thanks?" They walked to the waiting room. "What a bitch." Tony said. Rudolph nodded and sat down. "Hey Ruddy, look at me. Its not your fault. I distracted you. So don't beat your self up ok?" Rudolph debated it. "Ok?"

"Fine yeah ok, I wont beat myself up."

"Good. Oh, and I love you."

"I love you too"

"Tony Thompson. This way. The doctor has time for you."

Tony and Rudolph walked out of the emergency department, Tony's elbow slightly wrapped up. He has only sprained his elbow, so no climbing trees for a while but all in all he should be good. Tony's mom was waiting in the car right outside when they walked out. "TONY THOMPSON WHY WERE YOU CLIMBING TREES THIS LATE!"

"Jesus mom, calm down. I was sitting in a tree telling Ruddy here how much I loved him and he told me he loved me back and I fell out of the tree." Lie.

"Oh well then. I'll accept that. Just be careful next time ok?"

"Ok mom. Now can we head home?"

When they got back to the Thompson house, Rudolph and Tony went up to Tony's room to go to bed. Tony stretched across his bed. "Thanks, for the flight tonight Ruddy. Means a lot."

"No problem Ton. Just don't distract me next time." He climbed on the bed and straddled Tony's waist. "I don't like you getting hurt, I feel like its my fault." He caressed Tony's cheek and leaned down. "And I don't like feeling bad." He leaned down and kissed Tony. Tony happily kissed back. It didn't take long for Tony and Rudolph to really get into kissing each other. They were exploring each others mouths with their tongues. Rudolph shifted in Tony's lap and his erection rubbed against Tony's. They both moaned into the kiss. Rudolph pulled away so that they could breath. "Rudolph?"

"Yes my love?"

"Can we go all the way tonight?"

"Tony, no you know we can't."

"I still don't understand why not!"

"Because I don't want to defile your innocents."

"You've got to be kidding me! Come on Rudolph! We've been together for 4 years now. PLEASE! 4 years of blue balls can't be good for my health!"

"But-"

"No buts." Tony leaned in and kissed Rudolph sensually. Rudolph gave in, if he was to be honest he really didn't wan't to deny Tony anymore, 4 years of blue balls wasn't good for his health either.

It took the boys seconds to strip each other down and be wrapped up in he throws of lust. Tony was laying on his back panting when Rudolph slinked down his body. "Love, I'm going to have to prepare you." Tony just nodded and reached his hand behind his night stand. He pulled something out and placed it in Rudolph's hand. Strawberry flavoured lube. He smirked at Tony and went about applying it to his fingers. "This may feel a bit uncomfortable, but bear with me love."

"Alright, I trust you." Rudolph slowly eased the first finger in,

"Relax." He added a second finger without warning. "Ah!" Tony cried out, Rudolph froze. "Im so sorry!" He began to pull out his fingers only to have a hand stop him.

"You're finishing what you started!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now move!" Rudolph nodded as he began scissoring his fingers. After a while Rudolph added a third. "Ah yes Rudolph I-Im ready." Rudolph opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Tony, "I swear to god, if you ask me one more time if I'm sure then I will tie you down to the bed and do it myself."

"Fair enough." Rudolph pulled his fingers out and Tony whimpered at the loss."Don't worry love, something much better is to come." He grabbed the lube and slicked his member. He scooted closer to Tony and placed the head at his entrance. "Here we go love." He began pushing in slowly. He stopped half way in to give Tony time to adjust, "When your ready love, I'll keep going." He waited patiently for Tony to nod indicating to him to continue. He slowly pushed in all the way and again waited for Tony to adjust.

"M..My god Ru..dolph. You have s…some patients if y..you can hold still. Alright, Im good now, you can move. And don't you dare ask me if I'm sure! Because," He leaned up and kissed Rudolph sweetly, "Yes, I'm sure. Now move." He growled out. Rudolph nodded and slowly pulled out and pushed in, he set a slow rhythm. "Faster Ruddy!" But Rudolph did not comply. So Tony did the only thing he could think of. He flipped them over so Rudolph was on his back and sat himself back on Rudolph's member. "I told you if you didn't get on with it I'd do it my self." He grinned down at Rudolph and began to rid him, he set a pace that was fast and hard. He loved every moment of it. Rudolph was trying so hard to keep from breaking, he didn't want to hurt Tony more then he already had (note the sprained arm). But with every bounce Tony gave, Rudolph's resolve died a little faster.

Tony rolled and circled his hips down on Rudolph and managed to hit his prostate, which resulted in him moaning rather loudly, and that it all it took for Rudolph's resolve to break. He began trusting up hard to meet every one of Tony's downwards thrusts. They were both moaning loudly and Rudolph could only thank god for Tony's parents agreeing to sound proofing Tony's room.

"Rudolph… So close."

"Me too Tony." He gave a particularly hard trust up, hitting Tony's prostate dead on, making the boy see stars. Tony came with a shout of Rudolphs name. Rudolph came inside his lover a few trusts later. Tony rolled off Rudolph and curled up next to him.

"Wow Ruddy, 4 years for that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I love you, duh! Now go to sleep, us mortals need some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>And voila. I kinda hate the ending but never the less tis ended. R&amp;R, enjoy and yeah. Hopes y'all liked it. I really wish that I could meet Rudolph and Tony just so I can hand them a binder of fanfic ideas from my twisted little mind and just watch their faces. I think it'd be priceless. Thoughts? hehe<strong>


End file.
